


cold thriller in disguise

by phoebo



Series: black crow verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Denial, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebo/pseuds/phoebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Zayn and Liam grew up, but their problems are still the ones they had a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold thriller in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to "the dark of a thousand crows".

Zayn is smoking a cigarette leaned against the balcony as he watch the white twirls and doodles floating in the air for a couple of seconds.

Liam is sitting on the chair next to him (a long time ago he decided that wooden chair was his favourite place in Zayn's house) and stares.  
The way Zayn holds his cigarette between the first and the second finger is utterly familiar, just as his lips curling to blow the smoke away.

Liam stands up and walks toward him, looking at the city darkening without the sun shining.  
The day hasn't granted them a proper sunset, as they didn't deserve one. But it's ok, because Liam thinks that the darkness suits Zayn best. He wears it as a second skin, like he was born just to fit in the blue sky.  
He watches the other one's lips as if they were the moon.

Zayn is not a fool, neither a guy with hope. He lost it a long time ago between Liam's dimples.  
But what's wrong with another try, the last one before his leaving? His heart beats faster than it should, and his left hand goes to brush his fingers against Liam's.

Liam retracts his hand, shivering.

«Zayn— Zayn, I do—» he tries.  
«Don't, Liam. It's ok.» he sighs.  
«No, let me finish. I will miss you.»  
Zayn smiles, sadness painted on his thin lips. «I know.»  
Liam breaths loudly. «Ok.»

*

Zayn is smoking his first cigarette in London, his backpack heavy on his shoulders.  
He remembers in a flashthe taste of that kiss, the one he stole from Liam like a thief years ago. He remembers the taste of rejection.

Suddenly, smoke feels bitter on his tongue, and he throw his fag away. He looks at the city, at the crowd.

He won't forget, but he finally hopes.


End file.
